battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield 4: "Fishing in Baku" Gameplay Reveal Trailer
The Battlefield 4: "Fishing in Baku" Gameplay Trailer is the first gameplay trailer released for Battlefield 4 to the public. It shows complete footage of the entire first campaign mission, Baku. The trailer was shown a few hours before in events hosted at the Game Developers Conference 2013 in San Francisco and at an event held in Stockholm, Sweden. Description Battlefield 4 will release Fall 2013. The "Fishing in Baku" video is shot entirely in-game and is the first glimpse of the human, dramatic, and believable single player campaign in Battlefield 4. Available for pre-order now. Synopsis Tombstone-3—a four-man unit led by Staff Sergeant Dunn—escapes Baku, Azerbaijan with valuable intelligence. The player controls Recker, and is assisted by Irish and Pac. Following a messy rendezvous at a safehouse, with Irish having to fend off dogs and Russian infantry in an open street, they plot their escape. Their primary mode of extraction is a UH-1Y Venom call sign "Firebird 2-1" piloted by Hawkins, who leads them towards a factory. Tombstone-3 encounters a patrol halfway across a field, but manages to commandeer a VDV Buggy with Hawkins providing close air support. Inside the factory, the team ascends to the roof for extraction, but their escape is foiled by a Mi-28 Havoc that destroys the factory and Firebird 2-1. They struggle to free Dunn, who is pinned underneath factory debris near the burning wreck of Firebird 2-1. A local worker arrives by car, but is turned away by Irish. Dunn demands that Recker help free him by amputating his trapped leg. The Havoc returns for a strafing run as the team drags the unconscious Dunn towards the car. They lead the chopper on a chase down a coastal road towards a secondary extraction point, and manage to bring it down with a grenade launcher. But as they dodge the Havoc's wreckage, their own vehicle plunges into the Caspian Sea. Trapped inside and sinking, the reawakened (and re-pinned) Dunn orders the team to abandon him. (This scene is previewed at the start of the trailer.) Elsewhere, senior U.S. staff regret the loss of Dunn, as the intelligence merely confirms their suspicions of an alliance between Russia and China. The U.S. Navy Captain (presumably in command of a Task Force in the Pacific) is then ordered to continue towards China as planned. The video concludes with a montage of scenes, many of which were hinted at on the Battlefield web page. Equipment Transcript The trailer starts off with "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler playing in the background. EA''' PRESENTS'' A '''DICE' GAME'' '''''FISHING IN BAKU The trailer stays in a black screen until it slowly shows a scene being underwater, which then moves back to the view of the player character, Recker, behind a steering wheel. :Pac: Oh, man… I don't wanna die to this song… moans :SSgt. Dunn: Hey, Irish… You know what kind of fish they have in Baku? Recker's view zooms out, showing that he and his squad are trapped in an SUV underwater. :Irish: Negative, Staff Sergeant. Hey, Recker. Recker turns around to face Irish. :Irish: Recker, you conscious? Get back in the game, man, stay with me. :Dunn: Recker, getting his attention Nice play, Recker. That is some of the finest driving I've ever seen. Right there until the end. Pac Hit the light, Pac. Pac turns on the car's interior lights, which shows that the SUV they are in is upside down. :Pac: moans/sighs Oh, shit… :Irish: to move his car seat away from Dunn, who is stuck behind it The seat won't budge. to struggle You're pinned in, Sergeant. :Dunn: Irish, the worst thing to do in a situation like this, is panic. :Irish: You talk like that, you scare the crap out of me. Pac, help me move this seat, man. :Pac: grunts We're still sinking! :Irish: Shit! We'll get you out of here, Dunn. You hear me? :Pac: How, man? The doors are stuck shut! The SUV's windows crack loudly. :Irish: Shit! :Dunn: This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, Irish. Recker—''Recker his [[MP-412 REX]]—take my gun. It's yours now. :'Irish': The fuck you thinkin', Dunn? The fuck you thinkin'? :'Dunn': For the wolf to survive, its gotta chew off on its leg. Fire! :'Irish': ''to Recker Negative, don't do it! :Dunn: Now, Recker! Shoot at the window. That's an order! :Irish: Don't you fuckin' do it, Recker! :Dunn: Save yourselves. Get out of here. Get out of here! With shaky hands, Recker starts to point the MP-412 at the windshield, which starts to crack even more. :Irish: That's fucking bullshit, you hear me?! :Dunn: Shoot at the window or you all die! Recker shoots the windshield—in a flash of gunfire and the fading sound of water, the scene quickly fades to black. 13:40 Minutes Earlier 13:40 MINUTES EARLIER The scene changes to Recker shutting a door in an old school building. He then goes to explore the rest of the school. As he walks down a flight of stairs, he checks the inside of his current magazine for his M16A3. The magazine appears to be empty, so he places it back in his weapon and explores more. The HUD then appears, showing a mini-map and the (empty) ammo counter. Objective text appears in the middle of the screen: Reach Safe House Recker hides from an enemy checking the basement window in front of him. Once the enemy moves on, he continues on through a partly flooded hallway. When he climbs up two flights of stairs, he checks the windows for any enemies outside. He then chooses to open a door in to an empty room. When he moves on to the neighboring room, he spots a group of enemies through a hole on the floor. The enemies are Russian, as chatter can be heard in their language. As Recker opens a door to get out of the room, a few pigeons fly out in front of him. He moves along, until he is taken hold of by Pac, who almost mistakes Recker for an enemy. :Pac: Recker at gunpoint Whoa, drop it—! again, then puts down his pistol, relieved yet shaken Dammit, Recker… I almost shot you in the face…! door You lost your tail. Dunn then comes into the same room through another door, prompting Pac and Recker to point their guns at him. :Dunn: Ease up, Pac! door Where the hell've you been? :Pac: After the hand-off went pear-shaped, I came straight here. They were Russians, right? Spec Ops? One second, they're there; the next, they're not… :Dunn: Take deep breaths, son. You got the intel? :Pac: his vest for something Yeah, yeah, I got it. :Dunn: Nice play. over to and checks through a window Shit, it's already daylight. We gotta get to the extraction point. You got a twenty on Irish? :Pac: I thought he was with you. :Dunn: Breaking radio silence. into radio Tombstone 3, Tombstone Actual! What's your twenty? :Irish (radio): Tombstone Actual! Inbound from the north, coming in hot. Requesting cover fire, on my retreat. Dunn and Pac take out the wooden boards that are mostly covering the windows. :Dunn: Irish Alright there, we got ya. Recker Recker, get up here! Get ready! :Irish (radio): You got my ass? :Dunn: Pac, Recker, we gotta cover Irish! Protect Irish''' Provide Covering Fire'' Recker obtains ammo for his M16A3 as he looks through the window, seeing the surroundings and landmarks in Baku. He spots Irish taking cover inside a corner building. :Irish (radio): Hold your fire! Irish breaks through a window as a dog holds on to him. :Dunn: There he is! Irish, watch out! Irish shoots the dog, causing the nearby civilians to flee. Another dog tries to bite Irish, but he turns the dog over and kills it with his knife. :Irish: Shit! Get the f**k off me! :Dunn: Recker! Hostiles in the windows across! Recker, Dunn and Pac open fire on the Russian troops. :Pac: More incoming. See 'em? More Russian troops come down an alleyway. Recker throws a grenade at them and blows up an electrical box near the corner building, defacing said building in the resulting explosion. :Dunn: Two more on the left. Drop 'em! Recker throws another grenade at the two remaining Russian troops, killing them whilst blowing up a car. :Dunn: Irish, get up here! :Pac: Anything still moving? :Dunn: Got 'em all! We're clear! Irish climbs up some boxes as Pac gives him a helping hand up one of the windows. :Pac: You okay, Irish? :Irish: Fuck, man… I guess your safe house ain't so safe. The squad moves to leave the building before any more Russian troops show up. :Dunn: Tombstone, on the move. The screen fades to black. 10:40 Minutes '''''10:40 MINUTES :Irish: Cleared this side of the train tracks… The squad appears to be exiting a different building through the back way, into a small forest. :Dunn: radio Fortress, this is Tombstone Actual. We got the package, but we stirred up a hornet's nest. Moving towards extraction. :Fortress: Roger that, Tombstone. Helo's inbound. Get your squad into position. Out. :Pac: We're just one klick away. Reach The Factory Roof The squad exits the forest as a subway train passes on a bridge right above them. From their vantage point, they catch sight of the factory they need to go to for extraction. :Pac: That's the building! :Irish: More like half a building. :Dunn: Yeah. Two smokestacks. Straight across, let's go. The squad jumps down to an empty field that is being prepped for construction. However, a convoy arrives, prompting Dunn to signal the squad to take cover. :Pac: Where the heck is our luck? :Dunn: Heads down, let 'em pass. The convoy moves by, not noticing the squad at all. They continue to make their way to the factory. However, a VDV Buggy shows up, seeing them. :Irish: Fuck luck, they've seen us! :Dunn: Hit the deck! takes cover as the machine gunner opens fire. We gotta deal with that MG. Irish, Recker! :Irish: Affirmative! I'll draw their fire. You flank 'em, Reck. Recker looks at the VDV Buggy and gives a hand signal, automatically spotting all enemies on the screen at once and telling the rest of his squad to suppress the vehicle. :Irish: Alright, firing! As the squad starts firing at the VDV Buggy, Recker switches to his shotgun, the Serbu Super Shorty, but his way is blocked by a concrete barrier. He then switches to his M32 MGL grenade launcher and blows a hole through it. Recker kills the preoccupied gunner with his shotgun, and manages to divert the Russians' attention away from his squadmates. He then embarks on the VDV Buggy, intending to use it against the Russians. :Firebird 2-1 (radio): Tombstone Actual, this is Firebird 2-1 inbound. What's your ETA? :Dunn: Good to hear you, Hawkins. We are making progress. As Recker starts to drive the VDV Buggy towards the factory, an UH-1Y Venom flies right above him. :Firebird 2-1 (radio): Be advised, I'm reading multiple heat signatures ahead. Recker stops the buggy at a fence, switching to the VDV Buggy's KORD machinegun :Dunn: Got ya, Firebird 2-1. Got more targets ahead! :Pac: Here they are! :Irish: That's a lot of fucking Russians! Tombstone proceeds to open fire. :Dunn: Firebird 2-1, we might be running late. :Firebird 2-1 (radio): Let me see what I can do. :Irish: Keep up the pressure! Recker exits the VDV Buggy and moves on with his squad to flank the Russians. Him and his squad are attacked by a fortified enemy position, to which Recker uses his M32 again to take care of the threat. Recker then uses another hand signal to tell his squadmates to suppress the remnants of the enemy position as he flanks the Russians inside and eliminates them with his shotgun. :Firebird 2-1 (radio): In ready position. Just send me targets. :Dunn: Roger that. Got that Recker? Designate targets! Recker spots an enemy on the roof and proceeds to knife him from behind. His squadmates then take care of the rest of the Russians in front of them from the roof. :Firebird 2-1 (radio): Eyes on target. The gunner on Firebird 2-1's Venom starts firing at the Russians, killing most of them in one run and causing the nearby scaffolding to collapse. :Irish: Whoa…! Good job, Hawkins. You know we're down here, right? That was pretty danger close! :Firebird 2-1 (radio): Hey, you got more heat signatures on the ridge ahead. Three more convoy trucks full of Russians arrive in the squad's path. :Firebird 2-1 (radio): Okay, give us your targets. Recker gives the hand signal again, automatically spotting all the Russians nearby. :Firebird 2-1: Copy that, engaging. Both Tombstone and Firebird 2-1's Venom starts firing at the Russians nearby, obliterating their trucks and the troops themselves. :Dunn: Hostiles neutralized! :Firebird 2-1: Nice shooting, Tombstone. See you guys on the roof. Don't keep me waiting. :Dunn: Roger that, we'll be there. The screen fades to black. 5:40 Minutes 5:40 MINUTES The squad finally arrives at the factory, which is mostly decaying and abandoned. :Pac: Clear. :Dunn: Corners, guys. Double time it to the roof. :Pac: Rickety old place creeps me out. :Irish: Yep. That's a real shitty job of reminding me of home. :Dunn: Keep quiet. Stay alert. The squad runs to the other side of the factory, until they reach a lift that can take them to the factory's roof. :Irish: incredulous This shit is the best way up? :Dunn: It's the fastest. No time to explore any options. :Irish: Wait 'til you see the terrace view. :Pac: Oh, I expect to be blown away— :Dunn: sternly Shut up. Eyes peeled. The lift starts to take the squad up the factory. :Firebird 2-1 (radio): Tombstone Actual, radar's lighting up. We got hostile air! :Dunn: Shit, she's right. Over there—enemy helicopter! An Mi-28 Havoc flies right in front of the squad. They take cover from the Havoc's chain gun that is being fired at them. :Pac: Son of a bitch! The Havoc then shoots its rockets, nearly destroying the lift and knocking the squad away from it before it falls down to the ground. The squad then quickly tries to run through a walkway as the Havoc fires at them, making parts of the walkway collapse beneath them. They reach two flights of stairs and climb up them to get to the factory's top floor. :Irish: Hold up! :Pac: Which floor is it?! :Dunn: Think this is the top floor. … Now run! :Firebird 2-1 (radio): Tombstone Actual, where the hell are you? :Dunn: Top floor, running. :Firebird 2-1 (radio): Building won't hold, Tombstone. The squad climbs up past a pile of rubble to get to the rooftop. :Firebird 2-1 (radio): It's backing off, done. Get everyone in the chopper, now! :Irish: about "f**king Russians!" :Dunn: Move it! With Recker in front, the squad runs as fast they can across the rooftop to the Venom. :Firebird 2-1 (radio): Get in here now; the building's unstable! As the squad gets near the Venom, the Havoc comes up behind it and fires at the squad, knocking Recker and Dunn onto their backs. The sudden barrage makes the Venom unstable ''and breaks up the factory's roof.'' :Firebird 2-1 (radio): Stay back! :Dunn: Hawkins, pull up! :Firebird 2-1 (radio): I've lost control—! The Venom's main rotor goes towards Recker and Dunn as they back away from it before the Venom finally regains a stable position. However, the Havoc fires more rockets, sending one of the factory's smokestacks falling on the roof. :Irish: Damn—''it's falling apart!'' The crashing stack sends Recker and Dunn sliding down from the roof as Recker kills a pair of Russian soldiers firing at them. Suddenly, Recker finds himself hanging from a ledge after sliding down the destroyed roof. Recker quickly turns his head to see that Firebird 2-1's Venom is burning. :Firebird 2-1 (radio): I'm hit! I'm hit! At that moment, Dunn slides down the roof and falls off the ledge, but Recker catches him in time. Meanwhile, the Venom continues to spin out of control... :Firebird 2-1 (radio): I'm going down! I'm go— ...before crashing into the ground. Just then, the pieces of the roof break off the ledge Recker is hanging on, sending both him and Dunn falling to the ground. Between 5:40 and 1:40 Minutes A black screen is shown for a few seconds until Recker regains consciousness. :Pac: Holy shit… Irish moves a piece of rubble on top of Recker away from him. :Irish: Recker You okay, man? Pac, any sign of Hawkins and the rest of the crew? :Pac: No one survived that! Ah…! :Irish: Get Dunn away from the wreckage! :Pac: Agh, I can't! He's—buried! :Irish: Try! I'm over here digging up Recker! Irish frees Recker from the rest of the rubble. After Recker dusts himself off, he looks up to see that Pac has difficulty getting Dunn unstuck from some rubble, near the burning wreckage of Firebird 2-1's Venom. :Dunn: pain Aauh, my leg! :Pac: to stay calm Oh man, oh man… :Irish: Jesus Christ, his leg was like pop sauce…! :Pac: You're gonna be fine, Dunn. You're gonna be okay, man. We're gonna get you out! :Irish: leaking fuel suddenly ignites Pac, the fuel! :Pac: Yeah I know, I know! A civilian SUV arrives at the crash scene. :Irish: SUV Stop! Recker, cover me! SUV driver Get out. Get out, now! Get out! :Civilian: Please, please, I'll help you. Please—! :Irish: No, no! No, you have to get out of here. It's not safe! whispering Fuckin' civilians… The civilian runs away from the scene, leaving his SUV behind. :Dunn: Recker, I need your knife! :Pac: What for, Staff Sergeant? :Dunn: You gotta cut the leg! :Pac: You gotta do what?! :Dunn: Recker, come here! :Irish: Get over there, Recker, I got this. Go! :Dunn: Recker, I need your help! Onscreen Prompt: Help Dunn Recker contemplates on whether to cut off the lower part of Dunn's right leg to free him from the rubble. :Dunn: A wolf stuck in a trap, it'll…chew off on its own leg to survive. C'mon! The bone's powdered; it's just flesh and uniform keepin' me here! …''Do it, cut it now!'' Onscreen Prompt: Cut Leg Recker takes out his knife, hand shaking, and, with a sickening sound, cuts off half of Dunn's leg, freeing him from the rubble. :Dunn: Aaaahh! Recker drops his knife and helps his squadmates move an unconscious Dunn to the SUV. :Irish: We gotta go! :Pac: Is he dead? :Irish: He's not dead, he's just passed out. You got a Combat Life Saver mention; you should know this, Pac! :Pac: It was like a three-hour course! The wreckage of the Venom explodes, knocking Recker onto his back. At that very moment, the squad catches a glimpse of the Havoc flying above them. :Pac: Incoming! Down, down! :Irish: Recker gets back up Let's go! Let's go! Chopper's comin' back around, let's go! :Pac: You're gonna be okay, Dunn. You're gonna be okay! We're gonna get you out! You're gonna be okay! Irish He's gonna be okay, right? :Irish: He's the boss; you're damn right he's gonna be okay! Recker Let's go! Recker, take the wheel! Recker enters the driver's seat of the SUV and turns the ignition. On the radio, "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler begins to play. :Irish: Step on it, Recker! Let's go! The screen fades to black. 1:40 Minutes 1:40 MINUTES :Irish: Fortress, this is Tombstone! Our evac is gone! We need another way out. Do you copy? The scene switches to Recker driving the SUV in a tunnel. :Fortress: Fortress is tracking you. Secondary extraction inbound. Follow the road, 3 klicks west. Recker and his squadmates exit the tunnel, in which a storm is happening at the moment. :Pac: Speed up, Reck! Dunn's goin' into shock! The Mi-28 Havoc from before shows up again. :Irish: You see that? Watch out! The Havoc fires at the SUV, causing Recker to get off the road and into a detour. :Pac: Oh, that was too close… :Irish: Step on it, dammit! :Pac: Uh, it's lining up! The Havoc fires its chain gun at the SUV, knocking Recker off the driver's seat and leaving him hanging off the SUV. :Irish: Ah, fuck no! As the Havoc flies past the SUV, Irish hands Recker an M320. :Irish: Burn those motherfuckers! The game goes into slow-motion, as Recker takes the grenade launcher and aims it at the helo's cockpit. He fires a round,, killing the Havoc's crew, causing it to crash in front of the SUV. Recker takes the wheel again, but is forced to veer off into the water. This brings viewers back to where the beginning of the trailer ended, when Recker shoots the SUV's front window. Epilogue The scene switches to Recker, Pac and Irish swimming out of the SUV as Dunn, still trapped in the SUV, drowns to death. Alongside that, the sound of a phone can be heard. :Caller #1: …Yup. :Caller #2: Tombstone retrieved the intel. :Caller #1: And…? :Caller #2: The Russians would be loyal to Admiral Cheng. :Caller #1: Confirms our report from an asset in China. :Caller #2: So, Staff Sergeant Dunn was KIA for... somethin' we already knew. :Caller #1: You have your orders, Captain. :Caller #2: …Affirmative. Steamin' towards east coast to China. A montage of scenes follows soon after. A tall building can be seen collapsing in the middle of a city. Another character is seen swimming through a submerged hallway as a dead soldier floats in front of him. Dunn and his squad can be seen running through collapsing walkway as the Havoc fires at them. A character is seen driving an RHIB Boat to an aircraft carrier. Two soldiers get down as a car crash sends two cars behind them toward them. :Hanna: You'll back me up, right? The Battlefield 4 logo is shown, ending the gameplay trailer. BATTLEFIELD 4 ONLY IN BATTLEFIELD AVAILABLE FALL 2013 PRE-ORDER TO RECEIVE A BATTLEFIELD 4 PREMIUM EXPANSION PACK WWW.BATTLEFIELD.COM —''End of trailer''— Trivia Trivia mentioned here, although accurate at the time of the trailer's release, is not reflect the game at release. *Toward the end of the trailer, an image can be seen where was Recker is swimming underwater with the arm model of Blackburn. * Recker carries an M16A3 with top-mounted rapid transition/backup iron sights (Canted Ironsights) that are used by holding the weapon at an angle. * The video demonstrates the new Suppression mechanic, where random bullet deviation is no longer a penalty, and suppression is not as prominent from pistols, carbines, or assault rifles. * The video also demonstrates the Shorty 12G (Serbu Super Shorty). At the time, it was speculated to be a third primary weapon, but later information revealed that the Shorty 12G functions as a sidearm. * Spotting is now used in Campaign as a form of issuing attack orders to your squad and air support. The spots last longer than the typical 7 seconds in BF3 multiplayer, with an HUD icon and audible tones indicating its use. *Close examination of the Russian soldiers' models show that they are carried over from Battlefield 3, but with heads swapped with other bodies. E.g. the soldier taken down by knife on the roof of the building in construction has an RU Recon's head model, but with an RU Assault body. *The Russian soldiers' uniforms also seem to have mixed camouflages, for example some soldiers have SURPAT pattern bottoms but with SS-Summer pattern top. *During the last few seconds of the trailer, the map "Siege of Shanghai" can be briefly seen, showing the skyscraper collapsing. Underwater scenes of what is presumably "Angry Sea" can also be seen. Category:Trailers of Battlefield 4